Raw Authority
by Tsuki Karasu
Summary: AU What happens when you place a rookie with a mean right hook, and a guy who has a temper to match, together? As partners. In charge of the K-9 unit of Tokyo? Oh this CAN'T be a good idea... (InuKag, MirSan & a little SessRin) Enjoy!


(Disclaimer & AN:  First of all, I don't own anything except my own characters, and I'm **not** going to say it again, so I don't want to get into trouble.  Secondly, all I have to say is ENJOY!  I'll try to keep the grammar and spelling mistakes to a minimum.  Thanks!!)

Raw Authority 

By: Tsuki Karasu

(Emilie)

**Chapter 1:** You've Got Mail!! 

Papa?_ Large innocent eyes looked around as her voice called out to him.  _Papa? Come out; come out! You promised to play easy, Papa! _ The small five-year-old girl stood in front of the shrine that belonged to her family; the one place where she called home; it had been in the line for countless years. Once a week the little girl had her father all to herself – to play with, to eat ice cream, and to be with just him.  While her mother was taking care of her newborn brother, her and her father were playing hide and go seek.  _

_Slowly, the sun hid behind dark clouds and the wind picked up. Little drops of water began to descend around the girl.  She looked up to the sky in wonder; quietly, they drop onto her face and hands as she stood where she was.  Too soon, the ground had turned a darker colour, and the sounds of dripping could be heard throughout the trees and the shrine._

Kagome-chan! Come in before it starts to rain harder!

Hold on Mama! I have to find Papa!

_She rushed around to the back of the storage house and saw her father sitting against the wall.  _Papa, Papa, I found you!_ She squealed as she ran up to him and jumped in his lap with an enormous smile plastered on her face.  She took his face into her hands and turned it to face her.   _Papa? Open your eyes! Mama said it's time to come in, cause it going to rain more soon.  _ She waited.  Nothing._

_He wasn't moving.  Maybe he was playing another game.  She gave his face some pats against his cheek with her tiny wet hands.  _Papa? It's not time for games.  Mama said to come in now.  _Still nothing.  _

_The clouds opened up further to poured rain down on to her like the booming waves of the ocean onto the sandy shoreline.  She shook him as hard as she could, then she pealed back his eyelids in an effort to get him to see that she had found him.  When she looked deep into his eyes, she didn't see any emotion; just a void.  In that instant she knew that he was gone.  She knew that the vacant eyes of her father meant that he wasn't asleep or even alive. He was dead.  _

Tears of rainwater dripped down her face and onto his.  The little girl cried out to her mother, to her grandfather and to the world that took away her beloved father.

*   *   *   *   *

Kagome sighed as she opened her tired eyes.  She had that same dream again; only it wasn't a dream, because the things that she saw in her 'dream' had happened eighteen years ago.

The bright morning sun filtered through the window that used to have curtains.  But they were in one of the boxes that scattered her room.  Today was moving day.  A new day for her.

*   *   *   *   *

"That box goes into the master bedroom, and be careful! It's really fragile!" She winced as the mover's sweaty fingers began to slip and he almost dropped the box that was labeled VERY FRAGILE.  He grunted, caught the box and continued on his way.

"That is it dear, that's the last of the boxes." Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter as she came through the front door.  "We can stay around and help clean and unpack if you'd like?"  Mrs. Higurashi asked as she looked around the apartment that was filled to the brim with heavy boxes.  She was one of the most maternal people that Kagome had met and since her only daughter had just finished moving out and into her own place, that made her emotional.  Very emotional.  Kagome couldn't deal with emotional right now. 

"Actually mama, I thought that tonight I would just see how much I can get done, because I'm going to have to get up early to get to work in time.  So I'll probably just leave much of the organizing for the weekend."  Kagome looked around her new apartment and she sighed; she knew it was going to take longer than one weekend to get the apartment to her liking.  Her whole family had come to help her move out of home and into her own place.  Souta, Kagome's little brother looked bored while her mother looked tired.  Her ji-chan who had come to _help_ didn't really help at all.  

"Mama? Have you seen ji-chan?"  The little family paused and looked around.  "I could have sworn that he was here a moment ago."

"Nee-chan, I think he's trying to do some cleansing crap in your place.  Can we go now?"  Souta was the typical teenage rebellious boy who was forced to help his older sister move, but it was obvious that deep, _deep_ down, he cared about his sister, and was sad that she had to move away.  Even though it was only a ten-minute drive from the shrine.

"EVIL SPIRITS BEGONE!!!" A shrieking voice came from another room in the apartment. After a few moments, the old man came around the corner, towards the family.  "Kagome, I don't think it's safe for you to be here.  There are too many evil spirits in this place, and even my strong ability to vanquish such evil spirits, may not be enough. Why, I don't think that anyone in our long line of priests and priestess', I hardly believe that one was as strong as myself –" Kagome had had enough of his stories for a life time and needed to clear her mind.

Kagome started to push her ji-chan out the door of her apartment before he could continue with his fib.  Mama and Souta soon followed them out the door. "Thanks ji-chan! I can handle the rest." Leaving her ji-chan at the elevator and rushing back to her door to get the rest of her family to leave.  "Mama, Souta, thank you for all your help! I'll be fine, and once again, thanks for coming! Love you! Bye!" Kagome called out as she finished shutting the door on them.  Before they came back she locked the door, chain and all.  

"Finally." Kagome sighed.  "I'm alone.  As much as I love them, their family, and I've lived with them for twenty-three years." She muttered.  With her back resting against the door, she took a long look around her place.  She sighed, and stood up; _it's going to be a long night..._

*   *   *   *   *

The wind howled around his body that was clad in dark clothes as he stood atop a building. The waxing moon would have been his only light if he were not in the middle of the city.  The fog and the pollution clouded the sky and they also dulled his keen senses.  He hated living in such filth.  

He crouched at the edge of the building, looking down at the naïve people walking about their daily lives.  The night is just about to begin, and a whole new world of people would flood the streets of the city.  These people were different than the suit and tie drones that were the day light walkers.  These people were not naïve.  These people don't have a value of human life – or any life.  They were the poison of the city.

He leaned forward as he spot someone familiar walking along the street.  _Ahh... there he is I didn't think he would come out with this much light, _he thought to himself.

He continued to lean forward, until he was falling towards the paved road.  His body weightless as the ground rushed up towards him...

*   *   *   *   *

 Kagome stood still, looking proud at the clean and organized kitchen – her very own kitchen.  It had that sweet product smell of lemon that she was so used to.  Beyond the kitchen were piles of the discarded cardboard boxes that had once carried the dishes, pots and pans, and the essentials of ay kitchen.  She had wanted to paint the kitchen, but that would have to wait until she had the money and time.  But for now, the kitchen was done.    

The kettle she had filled earlier was whistling, so Kagome poured herself a cup of warm Vanilla tea to sooth her mind and body.  She wandered over to the balcony to stare off into the distance and to ponder and drink tea; this was a new day for her – her first day alone in a place she could call her own.  She had lived with her mother, brother and her ji-chan for as long as she could remember.  It had always just the four of them, well, and Buyo the family cat.   Now it was just her.   Kagome sighed; _I can handle this.  Right?_  _It's not like I've moved to the other side of the world.  Mama's just a ten-minute drive away. _ Kagome sighed once again, and look to the sun setting in between the white buildings.  _I have to admit it, at least I got a nice place! _ 

It had taken her a long time to get where she' going tomorrow… at least, it felt like a long time.  She had finished high school not at the top of her class, but at least, not at the bottom.  Then three years in University, and another year or so in training, now she was finally ready to start her new job. She's twenty-three years old, and only finally moving out.  Her family was close, ever since her father died.  She was young when that happened, and still had troubles to this day about remembering who her father was.  She had pictures, and heard stories, but it's not the same…

After her father died, the sole supporter of the family was her mom since her ji-chan was a priest and he works in the shrine.   Now, because she was the oldest child, she felt that it was her job to carry on the way of her family.  To become a miko.  She didn't want to disappoint the family, but to be a miko just didn't...work? No… it just didn't _feel_ right.  Her instincts were the main thing that directed her in life; it was one of the only things she believed that she could trust.  She felt like she had to do something first before she turned to the miko training.  _If_ she turned to miko training.  There was something that almost felt empty, and she had to fulfill it; the only problem was, was that she didn't know what she need to fill that unfilled part of her being.  Her instinct told her that she is strong in some way, and she had to put that to good use.

Now the only reason why she had decided to take the road to becoming a detective was because that way she felt active someway in helping the people in need.  She always felt that she had been lucky compared to some other people, and in return, she should help society as much as she can.  At least that was the excuse she used on her mother.  In reality, something was driving her there.  

She finished her cup of tea and moved back into the kitchen.  She eyed the kitchen closely and rearranged a couple more things; now she was satisfied with the status of her kitchen.  "Ha! The kitchen is in working order, maybe now I can set up my desk and laptop, and check my e-mail.  I guess I could stop after that. It has been a long day, and I'll have a longer one tomorrow."

Quickly getting her desk and computer organized in the corner of her living room, she turn on the laptop and made sure that everything was in working order.  She had made sure that her phone line and Internet were connected and she checked her e-mail.  _Hmm... There are five new e-mails._

"Junk, junk, junk, Sango, and junk... stupid e-mails... I thought I chose the option of _not_ receiving spam!!" Sigh.  "Hmmm… Sango sent me one.  I'm going to see her tomorrow, so I wonder what could have been so important that it couldn't wait?"

Reads:

"Hey Kagome!  Welcome to the Force!  I hope you've settled in all right, and sorry I couldn't have helped... I was on duty... I'll make it up to you by bringing you out after your first shift! Anyways, I have a small present for you, just scroll down!  See you bright and early tomorrow morning!

Ja Mata

Sango"

Kagome anxiously scrolled down to the bottom of the e-mail.

She jerk back in her chair, and then proceeded to fall off of it too.  There on this e-mail that _Sango_ (of ALL people!) had sent her was a picture of a group of rather naked men on stage.  The only thing that they wore was a police cap and shoes!  They stood proudly and at their feet were roses, they're clothes that had been torn off, and wads of bills already on the ground and others still in mid-air heading towards them.

Kagome could not believe that Sango could have sent her this!  Kagome stood up and moved to sit back on her chair.  Taking a second look at the men on the screen, she thought about it for a second.

"Hmmm... Not bad." She grinned,  "Nobody will see it." She right clicked on the picture, _Set as Background_.  

"Done! Perfect!"  

(To Be Continued…)

(PS: I'm not the quickest writer, but I will try my hardest to get out a chapter every other week or so…)


End file.
